Forever And Always
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: One-shot based on Forever and always by Parachute. "hello?" "Hello is this Clare Edwards?" the lady asked "yes I am, minding telling me who is calling" I asked sounding mean but totally not meaning to at all "I'm Nurse Judy from the Toronto general hospital ,I'm calling about Eli Goldsworthy, your fiancé?" She says "hospital? WH-what happened" I asked,feeling sick to my stomach


One-shot based on Forever and always by parachute

I don't own anything Enjoy!

* * *

Forever and always

"Eli are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked for about the third time since we've started this car ride .he chuckled and shook his head "no, Edwards I'm not going to tell you where were going" I sighed "please?" I begged "nope" "pretty please?" I tried again "no more questions Edwards!" "Fine" I said finally giving up, he smirked to himself thinking I wouldn't see it, but I did. Eli intertwined our fingers and we held hand's for the rest of the car ride to wherever he was taking me.

Eli and I met in grade 10 for me 11 for him , we had a great friendship he was my best guy friend , all our friend's thought we were dating back then but we never did not until my freshmen year in college did we start dating , we both attended the same college and lived in the same dorm . I'm now 23 and he's 24 , I love him more then anything else in the world , my parent's never approved of him even when we were just friends but after they saw how happy I was with him they eased up a bit and grew happy with our relationship

"Okay, were here" he said I looked our window, this is the same place we had our first date, I opened my door as Eli came around to my side "Eli what are we doing here?" I asked him getting out an he shut the door " were here for our date night just like every Thursday is" I was about to say something but he cut me off "come on" he said putting his hand out , we walked hand an hand through the gate to the abandon church .

There was a small round table big enough for the two for us with a red and white checkered table cloth over it, a vase with one white rose sat in the middle, two cups, plates and a picture of strawberry milk sat on the table also, the same Christmas lights were up, it's like I went back in time, Like I went back 6 years and this is the first time we we've ever been here…or at least me, "Eli…this is…" , he let go of my hand and walked over to the table and put a picnic basket from behind it :exactly how I remember it" I say walking over to him with a smile on my face , and kissed him

" I was hoping for that reaction" he said , then pulled out a chair for me , I sat down and tucked myself in as he went over to sit in his chair , he opened the basket and pulled out heart shaped peanut butter and jam sandwiches , I smiled remembering the meal , not to my surprise he took out chocolate strawberries, as we began eating he put music on through his phone , when I'm with you by Faber drive played, same song …same everything we continued dinner with small talk just about anything that came to our minds ,

until he stood and came over to me as tonight I love you came on" would you like to dance?" he asked I giggled "I would love too" I say talking his hand he held out to me, we moved a bit away from the table and began slow dancing "thank you Goldsworthy, this was wonderful" I say "anything for you, blue eyes" he kissed my forehead then I rested my head on his shoulder

After the song was over he stopped moving and moved away from me, he looked me in the eyes putting one of my curls behind my ear, he then kneeled in front of me, my eyes widened as I let out a breath that I didn't relies I was holding until now "Clare Edwards…" he held my hand "I want you forever, forever and always, through the good the bad and the ugly, I want us to grow old together, forever and always,

Clare Diana Edwards I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he dug in his pocket and took out a velvet ring box and opened it "will you marry me?" my free hand was coving my mouth trying not to cry but it wasn't working, I nodded unable to speak, I wipe my eyes "yes, a million times yes!" He placed the ring on my finger on my left my hand and stood up, an I kissed him

5 months later….

I turn the tap off from filling up the sink to do the dishes , not hearing form eli since his brake 6 hours ago, if he's gonna be late grading or a meeting he has he'd call and tell me sine we moved in together he'd do that so I would know , I sighed sitting down at the table , something didn't feel right but I don't want to think like that , I log on face range form my phone and play the stupid games just to waste time , after about an hour I got bored and hungry considering I'm not just eating for myself anymore ,

I got myself a snack bar and couldn't help but look through the window above the sink to see if he had pulled into the driveway yet but nope it was still empty apart form my car in the drive way too, maybe …. Maybe he's at Adams and his phone died, I dialed Adam's number and waited for him to pick up as I walked back into the living room "hey Clare" Adam's cheery voice greeted me "hey Adam... Have you seen Eli? "I asked "uh, no I haven't seen him why? Is something wrong?" I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, "no, it nothing I just haven't heard from him in a while, its fine" I tell him

"I think I remember him saying something about his parents, try there-'hey Clare bear!" drew interrupted "hello Andrew" I said "hey!" Adam has his phone on speaker "is that Clare?" Becky asked "yup, hi Becky!" I say "hello" she said sweetly "yeah so try there alright?" "Alright, bye guys!" then I hung up and called Eli's parents house

"Hey Clareabell, what's going on?" bullfrog asked, I've grown use to being called to by him so I let it slide "oh nothing, you?" "Just finished dinner" he chuckled "mmm... cool, uh is Eli over there?" I ask "nope he's not" he said "okay, thanks bullfrog, I got to go" "alright, bye Clareabell" "bye" then I hung up and looked back to the window

Suddenly my phone rings, I answer "hello?" "Hello is this Clare Edwards?" the lady asked "yes I am, minding telling me who is calling" I asked sounding mean but totally not meaning to at all "I'm Nurse Judy from the Toronto general hospital ,I'm calling about Eli Goldsworthy, your fiancé?" She says "hospital? WH-what happened" I asked feeling sick to my stomach "He was in a bad car accident and we don't know if he's gonna make it much longer…you better come right now" I drop my phone and the battery popped out causing me to hang up on her, I grabbed my car keys and ran to the car getting in I put it in reverse and drove to the hospital as fast as I could with out getting myself in a car accident

I got to the hospital parked and went inside right to the front desk, a lady looked up at me "hi, can I help you?" "Uh, y-yes, my fiancé got into a car accident and I got told he's here…" "Clare Edwards?" I nodded "follow me" she stood up and lead me down what seemed to be a million hallways, I felt like I was in a maze that was never ending, "he's his room" as she said that a man in a doctors rob came out of the I was told was Eli's

"Clare Edwards?" the man asked as the nurse walked away "y-yes, that's me .." I said he nodded "miss. Edwards, Eli was in a 3 car accident on the highway one of the cars hit his side…his chances of survival is not the highest-"I could barely hear him, I can't lose Eli, I need him. The doctor was still talking but I couldn't listen not when he's telling me Eli might die soon "you can go in" he said. I didn't hesitate; I opened the door and stepped in to see him lying in the hospital bed, eyes closed

"Eli?" he opened his eyes "Clare…" I walked over to him, trying to keep a straight face "I'm sorry I didn't call" I shook my head "no, it's okay" I said. He pats the bed, and I slowly sit next to him, he try's to move over but I stop him" Eli don't hurt yourself more then you already are..." I say I held his hand a little to tight , that's when I decided to tell him , he has to know just…just in case he doesn't make it " I… was gonna wait tell you got home tonight to tell you but..." I started "WH-what is it" he asked sitting up a bit

"umm…I" I looked at his hand and brought it to my stomach , he looked back up at me " I'm pregnant…you're gonna be a daddy" he smiled , his face only a few scratches on it but everywhere didn't have just a few scratches "really?" he asked "yeah , 5 months , I'm sorry I didn't tell you right way" I tell him "that's okay, blue eyes" " and that house , that one on the hillside ,got approved ,we own it now , I got the call form Gail today" I say

"where we could stay there forever and always, through the good the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together there and always remember through the rich or the poor or for better, we'll still love each other forever and always" he said, I smiled, there in that moment I got an idea, I went to the phone/pager and pressed for the nurses booth "um, hi can you get some nurses in here and the chaplain?" I asked "sure miss" the lady said, I turned back to Eli and he gave me a confused look "Clare? What are y-you doing?" he asked "shhh... I'll be back in a second " I tell him he nodded the best he could

I went down the hall way to the little gift shop where they sold get well soon cards and balloons, stuffed animal and just little nick knacks things, I found two rings nothing special but they'll do just fine, I made my way back to see the people I called to the room finally coming over "miss, Edwards" he said I nodded" what can I do for you" he asked as all five of us walked back to room 304 "my fiancé and I have yet to be married an I don't know how much longer he's gonna make it, i-is it possible for you to marry us?" I ask on the verge of tears again as we stop in front of the door "yes, I'd be happy to marry you too" he said, then the five of us went in

"Clare…?" I smiled at him, I handed the brown haired nurse the rings and walked over to him an sat on the side of the bed holding his hand as I did before "we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The Chaplin started after him and the nurses read some more of the verses and script reading form the bible, came the I do's "Please repeat after me Elijah " the Chaplin says " Do you Elijah Goldsworthy, take Clare Edwards to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" " I do" eli says

"now , Do you Clare Edwards , take Elijah Goldsworthy to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do" I said

"Vow's" he questioned "I'd like to go first?" he nodded and I looked at Eli he was so pale it scared me , I looked into his breath taking green eye's that I love so much , and fall for again and again every time I see them , the nurses are all laughing happily at all of this as my tears fall on the bed " I want you forever, forever and always , through the good and the bad and the ugly we'll grow old together and always remember weather happy or sad or what ever , we'll still love each other forever and always" eli said his vow's after but they were so quiet I could barely hear him we exchanged rings "I now pronounce you husband and wife , You may kiss your bride." Instead of making Eli move and hurt him self more, I leaned down and kisses him "I present to you, for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy" he said, clapping filled the room and I leaned down to kiss him again the pulled away, but the beeps coming from his monitor were getting to slow and his voice is almost to low as he said "I love you forever, forever and always please just remember even if I'm not there I'll love you forever , forever and always" his eye's closes and I got rushed out of the room bumping into , Adam, drew , imogen, Fiona , his parents and Becky , I broke down as Adam pulled me into a hug

1 month later…

Eli didn't die that day 1 month ago, he went into a coma, and the doctor said it was because he hit his head in the accident that they hadn't known about right away , they also said he's really had some good luck or something cause they though he really wouldn't make it , his leg it almost healed from having it broken same with his broken ribs , there was never any need for life support because he could breath fine by himself, and when he were to wake up he would just be confused an will be slow to respond until getting use to things again.

None of this is easy being 6 months pregnant isn't helping either , I know I see him everyday but I miss him , I miss his hugs and kisses , his laugh, his green eyes, I sighed sitting in a chair beside his bed , I looked around hi room , it's now filled with cards from his grade 8 class and flowers, Cece only brings the flowers so there a smell in the room and not just hospital smell , I've brought Eli's favorite book fight club and have read some to him every time I'm here hoping it might help cause the doctor told me talking to him might help . I've played song of his favorite songs but nothing has really helped , I play with my ring on my finger remembered that sweet and sour moment I really thought I lost him that day- the baby started kicking I giggle to myself . Eli's hasn't felt the baby kick yet.

I stood up and took his hand his hand is warm today it was cool yesterday, I placed his hand where our baby boy is kicking "do you feel that Eli? That's our bay boy, do you…" his finger's started moving on my round stomach , he took a deep breath, and the beeping on his monitor started speeding up to normal rate "Eli?" his head moved alittle I squeezed his hand "E-Eli?" he moaned , he was waking up ,I couldn't believe this , tear's were forming in the corner of my eyes " a boy? Were having a boy?" he asked slowly , and slowly opening his eye's, I smiled through my tear and hugged him , he returned to the hug " yes a boy" I tell him , I kissed him, which he gladly kissed me back " I missed you so much Goldsworthy " I say "I missed you too Goldsworthy" he said , he remembered he was trying to keep a straight face but let out a laugh " it's not the same is it?" he asked " I like Goldsworthy better and forever will " I tell him I kisses him once , twice maybe three times , and all at once I got to see his eyes hear him laugh , and feel his hug's and kisses " forever and always?" He asked

"Forever and always"

* * *

This took forever to write so I hope you liked it, review and tell me what you thought !

A new chapter to Baby Diaries might be up next week some time, it was gonna be last week but I had to rewrite the whole chapter cause my computer deleted it some how

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


End file.
